


The Light in the Darkness

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, hinted romance like its heavily implied, lots of feelings and angst oh boy, theres some blood but not too graphic so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: As was told to them, their memories had faded with time. No memory of the old life mattered anymore.Lea was now Axel.Isa was now Saïx.Based off a drawing I saw on tumblr.





	The Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, im back again. I saw a piece of art on tumblr that I'm going to link once I get permission from the artist! Thanks :) I hope you like it.

One moment they were alive. Living and breathing, apprenticing for Ansem the Wise, the next… nothing. 

Lea was in darkness, he couldn’t see anything he couldn’t feel anything. He tried yelling out, screaming for the last person he saw, trying desperately to find Isa. 

Isa. 

Where was Isa? Where Lea should have felt panic he felt nothing, he didn’t feel his pulse increasing he didn’t feel the blood in his veins rushing to his heart.. there was just nothing.

*******

The last thing he remembered was running down a hallway Isa directly behind him. He didn’t know who they were running from but he knew they had to get away. Ansem has sent someone after them. 

“Isa come on! We have to go!” Lea yelled as he ducked into another winding hallway and slipped into a side room. Hoping that whoever was following them wouldn’t notice they were hiding here. 

When silence followed Lea got concerned. He could have swore Isa was directly behind him.. he had a hold on his hand the entire time, where had he gone? 

Fear cut through his being as he left his hiding space, he had to find Isa. He couldn’t abandon him.

“Isa I’m gonna kill you for this.” He grumbled to himself as he slid along the shadows trying to find where he had lost his friend. It was more darkness and winding hallways seemed to be designed to confuse. He hated this place. It felt wrong and cold. Normally Isa would tell Lea he was overreacting but even he had felt the oddness of this castle. It’s why the two of them vowed to never go anywhere without the other while they were here. 

When Lea heard screams his blood ran cold. He hoped it wasn’t Isa but the way his stomach turned he knew it had to be. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them back as he took off in a run to the sound of the screams. They continued and Lea ran harder than he ever had, determined to get their and murder whoever was hurting his friend like that. 

“ISA!” Lea screamed as he reached a closed door, the muffled screams coming from behind it. He banged on the door, not caring about who else was on the other side. He just wanted Isa. If Lea were to die so be it. He wouldn’t leave Isa alone, even if he had a small chance of survival. 

“Lea don’t! Go away! Leave!” He heard Isa cry out but the door opened anyways and one of the castle guards stood behind it. Another in the middle of the room, his hand wrapped around Isa’s neck. 

Lea couldn’t focus on anything, so much was happening but the first thing that stood out in his mind was Isa‘s face. There was blood all over it.. dripping down from an X that was carved in between his eyes, stretching out over his forehead and a bit of his cheeks. He was crying, hard too. Isa never cried. 

A wildfire burned inside of Lea as he watched his friend struggle, the tears and blood dripping down his face set him off. He lashed out, dodging the guard as he tried to grab him and sprinting towards Isa. Screaming his name as he tried to attack the guard who had done this to him. But he was too slow. 

He felt a hand grab him by the back of his hair, another at the base of his neck and he froze. He knew one wrong turn would snap his neck. He couldn’t hold it in. Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at Isa still. “Why’re you doing this to us?!” 

“Orders are orders.” Was the only explanation he was offered. 

Lea could see Isa shaking with fear and he struggled against the hold the guard had on his but it was no use. “You’ve been given orders to kill us?” 

Silence followed. 

Lea’s eyes growing wide as he watched some other man in a black hooded cloak come out of the back door in the room. 

Who was this? 

The man drew out a mysterious blade looking weapon and Lea furrowed his eyebrows a bit. 

Why did that look so familiar..? 

Everything froze in the moment after. 

The man stabbed Isa, directly in the chest and Lea screamed out, his tears doubling as he struggled against the hold. He wasn’t getting anywhere but he had to try. 

Isa cried out, struggling as much as he could. 

The guard holding Isa dropped him, letting his body fall to the ground with a sickening thud. 

“ISA!” Lea screamed trying his hardest to get free as he watched his friend lay on the ground. “Let me go! Let me go to him!” 

For an unknown reason the guard let go, Lea instantly dropping at Isa’s side. “Isa.. hey Isa it’s me..” he cried out, grabbing Isa’s shoulders and pulling him onto his lap. 

He slowly wiped the blood and tears from his face and he cursed at whoever had authorized this treatment. “Isa please..it’s gonna be okay. I’ll get you help okay? We’ll be fine..” 

Isa was barely holding onto consciousness and he struggled to even look Lea in the eye. “I love you Lea.. I’m sorry..” 

“I love you too, you know I do.. but this isn’t over.. it’ll be okay..” Lea whispered. 

“No.. it’s done. Lea, you have to go.. leave here.”

Lea shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he held Isa tighter, “I’m not leaving you! W-We haven’t had much time.. we had so many plans Isa I..” 

Isa reached a hand up to Lea’s chin and he shook his head. “It’ll be okay Lea.. there’s.. no need to cry..” 

Isa’s hand fell as did his eyes. Lea cried as he held him. He only stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“The heart is so weak.” 

Lea went to turn around to see who was speaking but he was stopped when he noticed Isa’s body was gone.. there was no trace of him left. “Isa..? What did you do to him?!” 

Lea went to stand up and face whoever had done this but as soon as he was on his feet he felt a stab in his back. He stumbled forwards, crying out in pain as he bumped into a desk.

“What..?” He turned to see the same man, the same blade in his hand and he shook his head, more tears forming as he closed his eyes and sank to the floor, slowly losing consciousness. 

******

When Lea awoke he was confused. He wasn’t anywhere he recognized. 

It was dark and cold. And he was alone. 

All at once his memories started filing back in, Isa had been killed. Then he had been too. But how was he here? Was this the afterlife? 

Lea began running, he didn’t know to where. He didn’t even know where he was. Only that he needed to find Isa. 

He came across a building, a tall white one. 

He squinted his eyes a bit as he saw someone approaching the building as well and when he saw the blue hair he yelled out in response, “Isa!” 

He took off in a run, not even noticing his heart wasn’t beating, or he wasn’t breathing. 

“Isa!” He yelled again, smiling as he finally turned to face him. 

Lea’s smile faltered a bit when he saw the X on Isa’s face.. but he didn’t feel anything. No sadness no fear or pain. He just felt. Empty. 

He paused and stared at Isa. It was then he noticed, his heartbeat didn’t increase when he looked at him. It had always done that, Isa always made butterflies swarm in Lea’s stomach. He always sent a blush to Lea’s cheeks. And now? 

Nothing. 

“What’s wrong with me..?” Lea’s whispered, placing his hand on his chest. 

“Our hearts have been taken away.” Isa answered. “That man. Who killed us. He took them away.” 

“What?! You can’t just take a heart away that’s.. how is that possible I don’t..” 

Isa sighed, not meeting lea’s eyes as he spoke, “I don’t know. But I was instructed to come here. I was told our memories will soon fade.” 

“I don’t want our memories to fade. I don’t want to forget you I..” Lea shook his head, feeling tears forming in his eyes as he fell into Isa’s chest and cried. “I don’t want to forget you..” 

Isa closed his eyes, running his hands through Lea’s hair as he held him, “it’ll be okay Lea. We’ll make it through this.. There's no need to cry.” 

******

Months had passed, or maybe it was years. No one really was sure. 

As was told to them, their memories had faded with time. No memory of the old life mattered anymore. 

Lea was now Axel. 

Isa was now Saïx. 

They hated each other. Got on each other’s nerves, yelled, fought and glared at each other constantly. 

Every once in a while Axel would get a flashback or some weird thought of him and someone who looked an awful lot like Saïx together. He brushed it off though. He could never be close to someone like that.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lol. check me out on tumblr @ bisunflower


End file.
